Since its introduction, the compact disc (CD) format has been widely accepted. There are currently many disc formats available, including CD-single, CD-video, CD-interactive, and CD-ROM, and it is expected that other CD formats to be introduced will allow the disc to be written to as well as read from, such that a user would be able to record and play back digital music and/or computer data. However, due to their small size and ease of liquidation by thieves, compact discs have become attractive targets for theft. Therefore, many CD owners perceive a need to apply identifying markings on their CDs. Such markings are typically applied with an ink marker (e.g., a felt marker) or a tacky label. However, ink is known to damage the disc and tacky labels can be removed.
Additionally, due to their great storage capacity and long life, compact discs are being employed by libraries, universities, and like institutions (even the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office) for storing computer data. Such institutions also have a need to apply markings (e.g., serial numbers) to their CDs.
The present invention represents an improvement of the apparatus disclosed in the present inventor's own U.S. patent application Ser. No. 292,318, filed Dec. 30, 1988, now abandoned. The apparatus disclosed in the abandoned application was too difficult to use and was therefore unacceptable. This led to the application's and the apparatus' abandonment, and presented the present inventor the task of devising a new marking apparatus.